Big Time Relapse
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: When Kendall gets sick again, the boys eventually find out what he really has. What does he really have and how will the guys take it?
1. Not Again

**Not Again **

Kendall woke up and it was 1PM the next day. He just got home yesterday from the hospital. He said to himself "I wonder what the others are doing." He untangled himself from his sheets, got out of bed, and went to greet everyone. His friends were on the couch watching TV when they heard someone say "Hey guys."

The others turned their gaze to their friend in his dinosaur footie pajamas. "Kendall!"

James asked "How're you feeling, Buddy?"

"I'm good, but how're you feeling?"

"Actually, I feel much better. That medicine Logan's dad prescribed really works. I mean, almost a week ago, I was feeling weird and awful, but now I feel great!"

"That's really good news. We were all worried about you."

"You too. I gotta admit, you do look better than you were a month ago."

"I feel better too." He sat next to James.

"So, where's Mom and Katie?"

Logan replied "They had to go out. They'll be back soon though."

"Oh. Hey, are you guys hungry? I'm starving."

"No, we actually ate a half an hour ago, but I made you a sandwich." He pointed to the chair by the counter. "Sit down and I'll get it out." He pulled a turkey sandwich out of the fridge. "There you go Buddy." He noticed the look on Kendall's face and chuckled. "No, there are no tomatoes on it. I know you're allergic to them."

Kendall smiled, satisfied before saying "Thank you" with a mouthful of sandwich. After he took a bite and swallowed, his stomach suddenly felt a bit queasy and he also felt it do a painful twist. Logan noticed his pained face and asked "You OK Buddy? Kendall?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"You gonna be sick?"

"I think…" He didn't even finish his sentence before he threw up all over the counter, the floor, and Logan's shirt. He was about to fall because he felt shaky afterwards.

James and Carlos ran over and James caught him before he hit the floor. He looked at Logan and made a disgusted face. "Yuck. Kendall puked on you?"

"No James, he didn't. I just wanted to wear a puke looking shirt…" He started sarcastically. "…Yes, he puked on me!"

"Well, no need to be hurtful."

"You still sick Buddy? He's still sick? I thought he was all better."

"I thought so too, until he ate the sandwich, and then he got sick again."

"Man, this will just not go away, will it?"

"Apparently not. Hey, let Kendall rest on the couch. I think he's tired of resting in there with no one to talk to. I'm gonna take a shower and change into other clothes, OK?"

James nodded and Logan headed towards the bathroom. He carried Kendall and set him down on the couch gently and sat next to Carlos. James felt Kendall stir awake next to him while he and Carlos were watching TV. "James?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Where's Logie?"

"He's in the shower."

"I want Logie!" Kendall whined.

"He'll be out soon. In the meantime, would you like some crackers to help settle your tummy?"

"OK."

James didn't notice when Logan came out and said "I feel really refreshed now."

"Alright, I'll get them…" He patted Kendall's shoulder and went looking for the crackers. Logan was in his and Kendall's room getting dressed when James shouted "Hey Logan! Where do we keep the crackers? Logan?!"

"I'm right here James, no need to shout."

"Oh. Where do we keep the crackers? Kendall wants some to settle his tummy."

"Top right cupboard."

"Thanks." He took them out of the cupboard and when he turned around, he noticed Kendall was gone. "Carlos?"

Carlos turned toward James. "Yeah?"

"Where's Kendall?"

"Oh, I don't know; he's either in his room or in the bathroom."

"Well, I'll just leave these on the table."

After 5 minutes, they went looking for him. When they passed the bathroom, they heard sounds of Kendall and opened the door. They found him with his head practically in the toilet vomiting violently. "Kendall!" Logan ran to his side and dropped to his knees by his sick friend. When Kendall was done, he collapsed in Logan's arms. His entire body was shaking because he was cold. "It's OK Buddy. You're alright. Come on, let's get you into bed." Logan helped a weak Kendall up and into their room. When there, he put Kendall into his bed. 9 hours later, Logan collapsed on the couch next to James and Carlos. "I'm beat. Taking care of Kendall is NOT easy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, we better get to bed, it's getting late."

"Yeah…" yawned Carlos. "Night Logan, night James."

"Goodnight." said Logan. James and Carlos went to their room while he went to his. When he got there, he saw Kendall sound asleep and placed a brotherly kiss on his forehead, which was warm and sweat ridden. He changed in his pajamas, which consisted of a long sleeve shirt and pants. He then crawled into bed and fell asleep. Around 2AM, Logan said to himself "I'm thirsty." and got up to get a glass of water. He went to the kitchen, got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. When he came back, he was horrified at what he saw…


	2. True Diagnosis

**True Diagnosis**

_He went to the kitchen, got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. When he came back, he was horrified at what he saw…_

Kendall was shaking violently on his bed. Logan dropped the glass of water and ran over to him. "Kendall! Kendall! Wake up Buddy, wake up! Wake up!" His eyes were rolled back in his head. "Please, come on Kendall!" He was panicking by now. "Help! Help! Help!"

Everyone came running. "What?! What happened?!"

"Kendall…!" Mrs. Knight sat on her son's bed. "…Baby, can you hear me? What's wrong? What happened Logan?"

"I-I don't know. I just went to get some water, came back in, and he was like this."

"I think he's having a seizure! James, call 911!"

"On it!" He whipped out his phone and dialed the number they been using a lot for Kendall lately.

"What's a seizure?" asked Carlos, having little tears in his eyes by now.

Logan replied "It's when something's wrong with your brain and results in the body shaking uncontrollably."

"Oh no! Is he gonna die?"

Logan sighed. "No, he's not gonna die Carlos. He'll be fine, as long as he gets help."

After James hung up his phone, he assured them "An ambulance is on its way."

"Thanks James."

"Now, how do we calm him down?" asked James.

"Since this is his first and hopefully last seizure, we better let the paramedics handle it."

When the paramedics came, James scooped up Kendall and handed him off to them. They put Kendall on the stretcher and put an oxygen make over his face. They wheeled him out and before the last one left, he said "One of you can ride with him if you want."

"Logan, you ride with him. You walked in on him like this."

"No James, you ride. You made the call, you ride. We'll meet you at the hospital."

"OK." He ran out the door and down to the lobby where the ambulance was outside waiting. They loaded Kendall in and James got in with him. The ambulance was off to the hospital. Mrs. Knight and the others were already behind them.

"I just hope they find out what's wrong with him…" Logan, Carlos, and Katie just looked at her.

"Mom, we know what's wrong with him. He has Tirexia."

"I know, but I just think it's more than that. I mean, what he just did a while ago is not normal."

Carlos replied "We know he has Asthma along with the Tirexia. I mean, what more could he have?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, nothing more serious." said Logan. When they got to the hospital, Logan was the first to run into the E.R and up to the receptionist behind the desk. "Kendall Knight? We're looking for Kendall Knight!"

She looked through the computer system. "Yes, he was just brought in five minutes ago. He's in treatment."

"See Logan…" started Mrs. Knight, putting her hand on his shoulder. "He's gonna be fine. He is getting help."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." They made their way to the waiting area, where they were met by James. "Hey James."

"Hey Buddy." He high fived Logan.

"So, any news on Kendall yet?"

James nodded his head. "No, nothing yet."

As if on cue, Logan's dad, Dr. Mitchell, came in. "Kendall Knight?" Everyone stood up.

"Hi dad."

He chuckled. "Hey son."

Mrs. Knight asked "How is he?"

"Well, when he was brought in, he was all jittery."

"Yeah, we know that already." said James.

"Yes, and I had to witness it." replied Logan.

"I'm sorry you had to witness what Kendall went through, son. We did some tests and found out that Kendall has…" Everyone wanted to hear what Kendall had, or…what more he has. "Epilepsy." They all gasped.

"What?!"


	3. Finding Out and Injured Logan

**Finding Out and Injured Logan**

"_I'm sorry you had to witness what Kendall went through, son. We did some tests and found out that Kendall has…" Everyone wanted to hear what Kendall had, or...what more he has. "Epilepsy." They all gasped._

"_What?"_

Everyone was shocked, especially Logan. He knows what Epilepsy is and he had to witness his best friend go through it for the first time. He knows it, but he didn't wanna worry his friends.

Mrs. Knight was in little tears by now. She wanted to make sure she heard right; they all did. "E-Epilepsy?" she asked. Dr. Mitchell nodded.

"What's Epilepsy?" asked Carlos, in little tears too.

Logan explained. "It's when sometimes you just have seizures without any notice. People can get them at any time, without warning. Some people have Epilepsy and don't know until they get tests done. Some people have seizures when they're exposed to things like high pitch noises and very bright light. It's like a sensitivity disorder. Sadly, there's no cure, but there's medications to take to help it."

"You mean…when Kendall was flinching and thrashing around on his bed having a seizure for the very first time, that's Epilepsy?" asked James, anger boiling inside of him.

"Yep."

"And you knew this?"

"Yep."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"No, because I didn't want you guys to worry."

"I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna kill him!" He started lashing out at Logan, but Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight held him back from actually killing Logan. Even though three people were holding him back, James was really strong.

Katie groaned and said to her mom "Wow, he's really strong."

"I know, Honey. He is." They struggled to hold him back.

"Why Logan, why? Why would you keep this from us?"

"Well, I didn't want you guys to worry."

"A little too late for that!"

"James, listen to me, calm down, alright?" Dr. Mitchell tried. He put a hand to James' chest and tried to gently ease him away from Logan, but it didn't work. James struggled out of the grip of Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight, went straight up to Logan and punched him right in the face. Logan went down and blacked out because James punched him hard.

Mrs. Knight grabbed James and swung him around. "James Diamond, that was so uncalled for! You're in a lot of trouble! Now, go outside and cool down! Go!" James huffed and stormed out.

Dr. Mitchell scooped up his son. "You guys can go see Kendall, Room 101. I'll take Logan."

"I'm sorry about James' behavior. I hope Logan's alright."

"That's quite alright. He'll be fine."

"Let's go." Mrs. Knight started.

"But what about James?" asked Katie.

She replied "I'll go get James when and if he calms down. He needs to learn his lesson. Just because you're really angry at a person, that doesn't mean you should punch them. What he did was really wrong and now he's getting punished for it." Katie nodded and they went to Kendall's room. Dr. Mitchell was right behind them, but stopped and entered the x-ray room. He laid Logan down and got ready to take an x-ray of his head. He didn't think anything was broken, but he wanted to make sure. He saw on the computer screen that nothing was broken, only his nose slightly fractured, scooped Logan up, and headed for a room, where he put a little wrap on Logan's nose, laid him in a bed, and covered him up.

Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight entered Kendall's room and saw that he was awake by now, still a little groggy, but awake. "Hi Honey."

"Hi mom."

"How do you feel?"

"Alright, I guess. What happened?"

"You had a seizure, Big Brother." Katie said.

"What's that?"

His mom said "It's when there's something in your brain that makes your body freak out. You can also get seizures from very bright lights and loud noises because your body's more sensitive. It's called Epilepsy.

"Hey, I kind of know what that is. Logan told me about it. Where is Logan anyway?"

Carlos replied "With his dad, getting taken care of." Kendall raised an eyebrow and was skeptical.

Logan slowly woke up. "D-Dad?"

"Hey Kiddo. Glad to see you're up. How do you feel?"

"Ok, but my head hurts." He rubbed his head.

"I had to put bandages on your nose too; it was a little fractured. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah. James punched me. Why'd he do that? He broke my nose too?"

"Well, fractured it, yes. He was just really mad."

"At me? Why?"

"You kept this from them, Logie. I think you did the right thing though."

"Really?"

"Well, yes and no. Yes because you just didn't want them to be really freaked out. No because even though you knew what Kendall had, you didn't tell them."

"Part of me wanted to tell them and…part of me…didn't."

"I think that showed good judgment."

"Yeah?"

His dad nodded. "Come on, let's go see Kendall."

"Kendall's OK?"

He nodded again. "Sit down in the chair and I'll take you to him."

"Come on dad, I think I can stand..." He got out of the bed and tried to stand up, but fell.

His dad chuckled. "Are you ready to get in the wheelchair now?"

Logan rubbed the side of his head. "Yes." He helped his son into the chair and headed to Kendall's room.

Mrs. Knight decided to get James. She whispered to Katie "Sweetie, can you watch the boys? I'm gonna go get James."

"Sure mom."

"Thanks." She left the room.

"Here he is." Dr. Mitchell said, wheeling Logan into Kendall's room.

Kendall saw him in a wheelchair and a cast on his nose and asked "Logan, what happened?"

"James punched me."

"Why?"

"Because I knew about your Epilepsy and didn't tell them about it and I guess it kind of made him really angry and upset."

"Of course it did. I would be upset too. But, you know how James overreacts to stuff."

He rubbed his head again. "Yeah, but that really hurt."

His dad asked "Logie, do you want me to get you some ice?"

"Yes please."

"Alright." He went to the freezer in the kitchen and pulled out an icepack.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Knight was tracking down James outside. "James! James!" She finally saw him in the distance sitting on the ground. She sighed with relief. "James." She ran up to him and saw that he was crying and sat down next to him. "What's wrong Sweetie?"

"I-I-I'm really sorry Mrs. Knight. S-so s-sorry." He put his head on her shoulder and she rubbed his arm.

"I know you are, Honey, I know you are. But you should really say you're sorry to Logan. You hurt him. You guys are all best friends; you would never hurt each other."

"I-I-I know, you're right. I'm gonna apologize to him." Mrs. Knight kissed James' forehead before they stood up and headed for the doors.

"Kendall, does Jo know?" asked Carlos.

"Know what?

"Know that you've been in the hospital?"

"Carlos, I've been in the hospital the whole time I was sick. When exactly did I have the chance to tell her?"

"Oh, right. Still, you could've called her."

"My phone's at home. I'll call her now, though. Let me borrow your phone." Carlos handed him his phone and Kendall dialed Jo's number.

Jo picked up. "Hi Jo."

"Oh hey Kendall. What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I've been in the hospital for the past month, going from here, to home, and then back to here. So, I'm still here."

"Well, I kept trying to call you, but you didn't pick up."

"That's because I left my phone at home. I kept getting rushed out of the Palm Woods by ambulance; so that's why I didn't answer."

"Are you OK?"

"I feel better now, but I've been diagnosed with Tirexia and Epilepsy."

She gasped. "I know what Epilepsy is, but what's Tirexia?"

Kendall was about to talk when James entered the room with Mrs. Knight. "Jo, James just entered the room, so I'll tell you when I get back there."

"Ok Kendall. Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and handed it back to Carlos.

"Hey guys. Kendall, I'm so glad to see you!" James ran up and hugged him.

"Yeah, James…I…can't…breathe."

"Oops, sorry."

"That's alright. So, I heard you punched Logan."

"Yes I did."

"James, what have we told you before? I know you don't actually know what you're doing or what you have done until you've done it sometimes."

"I know…" He turned to face Logan. "…Logan, I'm sorry I punched you. I guess I was just really mad."

"That's alright, Buddy…" He held the ice pack up to his head and groaned. "…You didn't mean to."

"I like to see my best friends like this." James, Logan, Carlos, and Katie all hugged Kendall and Mrs. Knight got out her camera to take a picture.

"This is what I like to see. All of my kids together in a photo. Say cheese."

"Cheese." They all smiled and Mrs. Knight took the picture.

The picture went James and he held Katie bridal style on the left of Kendall's bed, Kendall in the bed, and Carlos with his right hand on the bed, his other doing the bunny ears behind Kendall, and his right leg in the air, and Logan stood up, puckering his lips, and bending his wrist, making a peace sign with his two main fingers and held it out to the front and below his chin.


	4. Back and Better?

**Back and Better?**

Everyone was asleep, Kendall in bed, Katie and Mrs. Knight in the chairs next to his bed, James in the other bed next to Kendall, Carlos on the floor, and Logan on the couch. Dr. Mitchell came in and everyone woke up besides Logan. "Hey guys, good…"

Kendall shushed him and whispered "Logan's still sleeping."

"Oh well, I'll be quiet then. I just came to tell you that Kendall gets to go home today."

Kendall and everyone else were ecstatic. Mrs. Knight asked "Really?"

"Yep." he replied.

Mrs. Knight rubbed her son's shoulder. "Did you hear that, Honey? You get to go home. You're probably excited to get back and see everybody."

"Yep…I am…" Kendall said nervously.

"However, before you go, I'm prescribing a medication for Kendall…" He wrote the prescription out on his clipboard and gave it to his mom. "Neurontin. It'll help with the seizures and keep them under control."

"Thank you. Kendall, you can get dressed and then we can go. We'll leave you to do so. Come on, boys." Carlos, Katie, Mrs. Knight, and Dr. Mitchell left, but James stayed behind to wake up Logan.

"James, a little privacy please?"

"Sure, I just wanna wake up Logan first." He shook Logan. "Logan." No response. "Logan." Still no response. He decided to stop shaking him and yelled his name. "LOGAN!"

Logan's eyes snapped open. "What?!" He fell off the couch. "What?! James, if you planned on waking me up like that, you could've told me before I went to sleep so I would know." Kendall giggled. "What're giggling about, Kendall?"

He tried stifling a laugh, but it didn't work. "Nothing."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what did you want James?"

"Your dad said we could go after Kendall gets dressed, so let's go."

"OK, but first I gotta get something."

"OK, whatever. Just meet us when you're done."

"Will do." With that, James left, but Logan just stood there.

Kendall asked Logan "Dude, aren't you gonna leave?"

"Maybe…" He smirked.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"You wanna make sure I'm OK, don't you?"

"Yep." he said smiling.

"Fine. Since you're not leaving so I can get dressed…" He picked up his clothes. "...I'll change in the bathroom." He went into the bathroom to get dressed.

"OK…" Dr. Mitchell came in with a wheelchair. "…Are you all ready to go?"

Logan chuckled. "Almost, Kendall's in the bathroom getting dressed."

Kendall came out, still putting his other shoe on. "Here I am, I'm here."

They both laughed at Kendall's antics. "OK, well, if you'd just get in this chair, I can get you and your friends on your way." Kendall did what he was told, sat in the chair and they were on their way to meet everyone else and get out of there.

Carlos spotted Kendall first. "Kendall, Kendall, Kendall!" He jumped on him, and knocked him out of the chair. His head bashed against the front desk. "Ow!" Tears were forming in his eyes, but he blinked them back.

Dr. Mitchell helped Kendall stand. "Are you OK Kendall?"

He winced as he rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He was handed to his mom to help him stand, but James scooped him up instead. His mom asked "Are you sure Honey? You just hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine…really." But the truth was, he didn't feel fine at all. He felt weird all morning, but he didn't tell anyone because he didn't wanna stay longer and wanted to get out of there.

"Kendall…" Logan started "…People with Epilepsy who hit their head can make Epilepsy worse."

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped.

Logan just backed away and put his hands up.

"I'm sorry Logan. I'm just tired and really frustrated."

James replied "We understand, Buddy."

Dr. Mitchell asked "Before you go, do you still have the wheelchair at home for Kendall or do you need one?"

Mrs. Knight replied "We still have it, thank you."

Dr. Mitchell gave his son a kiss on the forehead. "Take care of that nose son. Be careful not to hit it."

"I'll be careful."

"Goodbye everyone."

"Goodbye." everyone replied and exited the hospital. When they got back to the Palm Woods and entered 2J, James told Kendall "I'm putting you in your room."

"No, I wanna stay out here and watch TV with you, Logan, Carlos, and Katie."

"Alright. You can stay out here, but if you get all restless, you're going in your room."

"Oh please. Why would I get restless?"

Katie interrupted this time. "Maybe because you have Epilepsy and you also hit your head. People get restless when they have this."

"Yeah, yeah…" He waved Katie off. "…James, you can put me down now."

"Oh right." He did as he was told and let Kendall down. Kendall was headed for the door and Logan stopped him with a question. "Where are you going? I thought you were gonna watch TV with us."

"I'm gonna go see Jo instead. I haven't seen her in almost a month. Bye." He went out to find Jo.

Carlos asked "Did we just get blown off?"

Logan and James nodded.

Mrs. Knight said "I know you were looking forward to hanging out with Kendall, but he wants to see Jo first. He's coming back later, so you can hang out then."

James said "But it's 4:00 PM."

"You can do it after dinner, or if he doesn't wanna hang out, you guys can do it tomorrow."

"Yeah..." sighed Carlos. "…I guess we can hang out tomorrow. Let's not bug him when he comes back. Besides, he looks really tired. If we pester him, he'll snap big time."

Logan replied "Yeah, he's not the only one that snapped." He turned his gaze towards James.

"What? I said I was sorry."

"Yeah…" He pointed to his face. "…Tell that to my broken nose and black eye."

Meanwhile, Kendall went to the lobby, where Jo was waiting for him. She spotted him and he walked up to her. "Hey Kendall."

"Hi." They kissed quick and then departed.

She noticed his cast. "Oh my, what happened to your arm?"

"Well, Logan decided that he would snap and twisted my arm."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, the cast is coming off soon, so I'm happy about that."

"Good…" She's been really thinking about the next question. "Now, what's this about you having Epilepsy and what was the other one?"

"Tirexia?"

"Yeah, that's it. What's that about?"

"Oh, I have this disorder called Tirexia and it can get really bad."

"OK…well, what is it?"

"It's when I get really sick to the point where I can't breathe."

Jo gasped. "What? Where you can't breathe?"

"Oh but don't worry, I'm fine now and I DO get help."

"Good."

"Logan's dad…"

"Logan's dad?"

"Yeah, he works at the hospital. He's my doctor whenever I go there…which has been a lot lately. Anyway, he said that it's really rare and that some people get it when they have their tonsils out. It can affect them at different ages too."

Jo nodded her head in understanding. Kendall kept explaining. "It's especially bad for me because I also have asthma."

"What about the Epilepsy?"

"Oh yeah. I was diagnosed with it just a couple days ago. Poor Logan, though. He was the first one to witness it and he had to witness it. I didn't know what was going on though."

"I guess you have it rough."

"I guess I do. I do have medicines for both disorders though."

"That's great."

"It really is great that I have good medications to help me." Kendall felt a wave of dizziness hit him and staggered on his feet a little.

"Kendall, are you alright?"

He stopped staggering. "Yep, I'm great." he lied.

"Are you sure? You seem disoriented."

"Well, I did hit my head earlier, but I'm fine."

"Are you absolutely sure you're fine?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"OK then. See you later." She started to walk off when all of a sudden Kendall felt really dizzy now and collapsed to the floor, unconscious. She heard a thud and was by his side in an instant. "Kendall!"


	5. Good News and Bad News

**Goods News and Bad News**

"_It really is great that I have good medications to help me." Kendall felt a wave of dizziness hit him and staggered on his feet a little._

"_Kendall, are you alright?"_

_He stopped staggering. "Yep, I'm great." he lied._

"_Are you sure? You seem disoriented."_

"_Well, I did hit my head earlier, but I'm fine."_

"_Are you absolutely sure you're fine?"_

_He sighed. "Yes."_

"_OK then. See you later." She started to walk off when all of a sudden Kendall felt really dizzy now and collapsed to the floor, unconscious. She heard a thud and was by his side in an instant. "Kendall!" _

Logan, James, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight were on their way to the orthodontist for James to get his braces off. Katie decided to stay home. James said excitedly "I can't believe I get my braces off today! So exciting! I'll be pretty again!"

Logan just nodded his head and chuckled. "Whatever you say, Buddy. We're really happy for you."

"We're here…" They jumped out and she stopped them before they ran in. "Stop!" They obeyed. "I just wanna get one last picture of James with his braces. You guys get in it too."

"Cheese!" They all smiled and she snapped the picture.

"Got it. Now, you can go in." The boys ran inside and James told the receptionist his name and they all sat down to wait.

Meanwhile, Kendall was in the hospital with Jo sitting by his bed. "Jo, I don't know why you're freaking out."

"So what you're saying is that it's normal to pass out unexpectedly?"

"All I know is that this is probably my tenth trip to the hospital within a month and a half and I'm sick of hospitals at this point! I never even liked them in the first place!" Jo just stared at him. "I'm sorry I snapped Jo. I guess I'm still having trouble processing that I have Epilepsy…and me hitting my head doesn't help any."

"Well, relax. We'll call your mom and the guys and…"

"No, don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because…if they hear I'm in the hospital again, they'll really freak out. Besides, James is getting his braces off today, so I don't think anyone will be home or have their phones on."

"No one will have their phones on at all?"

"I don't think so…" He thought for a moment. "Well, James might have his on."

"Then I'm texting him."

At the orthodontist's office, James was laying down in a chair. Logan was in there with him because only one person could be in with him if he wanted and James picked Logan. "I know I'm supposed to be excited that I'm getting my braces off, but I'm nervous that it'll hurt."

Logan replied "I don't think it'll hurt as much as when you first got them on."

James replied sarcastically "Oh, well thank you for that."

The orthodontist came in. "OK James, are you ready to get these off?"

James gulped and then nodded. He opened his mouth and the orthodontist took his pliers to take them off.

Dr. Mitchell came into Kendall's room and he saw Jo. "Hello there. I'm Dr. Mitchell, Logan's dad. I don't believe we've met before."

"Hi, Dr. Mitchell. I'm Jo, Kendall's girlfriend. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand.

He returned the gesture. "It's alright Jo. You can call me Lucas." She nodded in understanding. "Kendall, Kendall, Kendall. Jo, watch out for this one…" He put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "He's trouble."

He played along. "Hey!"

Dr. Mitchell chuckled "I'm just kidding, son. You know I love you. You're a really good boy. Why are you in this time? Another seizure? You didn't have another bone break, did you?"

"I-I…" Kendall was at a loss of words. He didn't want anyone knowing he passed out…again.

Jo said "He passed out and was unconscious. He also told me that he hit his head. Yet…" She gave Kendall a glare and then told Dr. Mitchell. "…He told me he was fine." She glared back at Kendall who was sitting up and just gave a shrug of his shoulders while giving a small smile.

Dr. Mitchell shook his head. "Kendall, you gotta tell us when you're not alright and don't feel good. We won't know unless you tell us."

"Well…OK. This morning when I got up, I didn't feel right. I felt awful, actually, but I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to get out of here yesterday."

Jo said "Kendall, we know you hate hospitals, but Logan's dad is right; you gotta tell us."

"I know it was wrong not to tell you. I promise, from now on, if I don't feel good, I'll tell someone."

"Good." Jo replied and kissed him on the lips.

Back at the orthodontist's, James was almost done. "Alright James, I think I got all the glue off your teeth. You may rinse now and I'll be back in a few minutes to check you and then you may go."

The orthodontist left to go see her other patient. He rinsed and held the water in his mouth while Logan said "I think you did great today, James."

James' phone beeped. He pulled it out and saw he had a text message from Jo that said **"Kendall's in the hospital! Come as soon as you can!"**

As soon as he read that, he spit the water out right at Logan's face. James just saw what he did and the mad look on Logan's face. Logan asked "Are you done?"

"Sorry, Logan."

He just sighed and wiped his face with a towel. "That's alright. Just one question; why'd you do that?"

"Jo texted. Kendall's in the hospital again"

"Again?"

James nodded. Logan said "Let's go."

They exited the office and James told the receptionist "We have to go."

"Ok, well I'll let Dr. Fields know." James and Logan went to the waiting room.

Carlos and Mrs. Knight stood up and Mrs. Knight said "Come on, let's see those teeth." James smiled an award winning smile. "Oh, there's that beautiful smile."

Carlos said "Nice, Dude."

Logan said "We gotta go. Kendall's in the hospital again."

Carlos asked "Again?" James and Logan nodded.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "Let's just go." They all exited the building and got in the car.

Back at the hospital, Dr. Mitchell was checking over Kendall. "Well, you have a bump from where you hit your head on the front desk yesterday. Also, I'm gonna take that cast off your arm. I bet you're happy about that."

"Really, it can come off?"

"Yes, it's been eight weeks. I'm gonna take it off in a few seconds. I just gotta get the scissors and then that finally comes off." He went over to the desk in the room, pulled out surgical scissors from the drawer, and began cutting Kendall's cast off.

James, Logan, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight entered the emergency room and Mrs. Knight asked "Kendall Knight?"

"Kendall Knight. He's in Room 128."

"Thank you." she replied. Mrs. Knight walked down the hallway while the boys ran. "Boys! Slow down! Boys…!" They disappeared around the corner and Mrs. Knight just nodded her head, sighing.

She finally caught up with the boys and they entered Kendall's room. "Honey…" Mrs. Knight walked up to his bed and hugged him "I'm so glad you're OK. How do you feel?"

"OK…" He rubbed his head. "…My head hurts though."

Logan noticed something. "Hey, you got the cast off."

"Yes, and I wouldn't need a cast in the first place if it wasn't for someone."

"Kendall, for the last time, I'm sorry."

"I'm just kidding, Logie. I know you didn't mean to break my arm." He turned his gaze over to James. "Hey James. You got your braces off. Nice teeth."

"Thank you."

"Can you keep it down, guys? Jo's sleeping on the couch." They all nodded.

Dr. Mitchell said "I hate to interrupt, but I've been thinking…and I might have a solution to Kendall's problem."

Kendall asked "What problem?"

"Well, people with Epilepsy have a tendency to hit their head more because of the seizures. When they hit their head, it can sometimes create a seizure. So, I'm wondering if Kendall had some protection on his head, like a helmet, he wouldn't hit his head as much."

Kendall again asked "A helmet? Really? Seriously, I gotta wear a helmet?"

"Well, yeah. Not twenty-four, seven, of course. Just when you go places. Kendall, a lot of people with this have to have helmets made for them."

"Made for me? I can't just go out and buy one? Like…a bicycle helmet or…a hockey helmet?"

"Kind of like those. It's gonna be a hard, hard plastic. So, you won't hurt yourself as much."

Logan asked "And when will this helmet be made?"

"We'll gather the materials tomorrow, but it'll take a while to make. At least he'll have more protection once it's made."

Mrs. Knight and the guys sighed in relief.

Kendall asked "Yeah, why not? I probably won't have to go to the hospital as much….hopefully."


	6. Very Protective

**Very Protective**

"_Well, people with Epilepsy have a tendency to hit their head more because of the seizures. When they hit their head, it can sometimes create a seizure. So, I'm wondering if Kendall had some protection on his head, like a helmet, he wouldn't hit his head as much."_

_Kendall again asked "A helmet? Really? Seriously, I gotta wear a helmet?"_

"_Well, yeah. Not twenty-four, seven, of course. Just when you go places. Kendall, a lot of people with this have to have helmets made for them."_

"_Made for me? I can't just go out and buy one? Like…a bicycle helmet or…a hockey helmet?"_

"_Kind of like those. It's gonna be a hard, hard plastic. So, you won't hurt yourself as much."_

_Logan asked "And when will this helmet be made?"_

"_We'll gather the materials tomorrow, but it'll take a while to make. At least he'll have more protection on once it's made."_

_Mrs. Knight and the guys sighed in relief. Kendall asked "Yeah, why not? I probably won't have to go to the hospital as much….hopefully."_

Logan, James, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight were having a quiet conversation with Dr. Mitchell in the corner while Kendall was sleeping.

"Now, this helmet will protect him?" asked James.

He replied "Yes, because it's hard plastic. That way, you won't have to worry about Kendall hurting himself as much…and keep being rushed here."

Carlos asked "Do you think Kendall will like this idea?"

Dr. Mitchell let Logan take this one. "Well, he's gonna have to. Unless he wants to keep being rushed here, he'll have to like the idea of a helmet."

Mrs. Knight said "Great, it's settled then. Kendall's getting a helmet." They all went over to Kendall's bed and Mrs. Knight said quietly "Hey, Honey, wake up." He was in his own little dream land.

"I got this Mrs. Knight…" started Carlos. "…Dude, wake up!"

Kendall jolted awake and almost fell out of bed, but caught himself before he hit the floor. "What? Who? What?" Carlos just smiled and Kendall hit him in the chest with the back of his hand. "Dude!" He got back into bed. "What is it?"

"Sweetie, good news. You are getting the helmet after all."

"Alright, sounds…cool."

Dr. Mitchell told him "We're gonna have to measure your head to make sure we make it the right size."

"Why?"

"Well, we don't wanna make you one that's too big or doesn't fit. You know what I mean?"

"Yes."

"Good, now I'm just gonna take the measurements." He walked over to Kendall and wrapped a tape measure around his head and then wrote the measurements down. "OK Kendall, We're all good to make your helmet. What color do you want?"

"I get to pick the color helmet I want?"

"Yes you do."

"Blue."

"OK, blue it is then. Soon, you'll have a blue helmet."

Kendall replied "Cool, thanks." Dr. Mitchell then left.

Carlos said "Wow, just think, no more trips to the hospital."

Logan corrected him "Actually, it'll be LESS trips to the hospital. He'll PROBABLY still have hospital trips, just…LESS of them."

"What do think about less trips to the hospital, Kendall?" asked James

"Guys, guys, honestly, it sounds…pretty awesome actually. Having LESS trips would be good. Of course, having NO trips would be better."

Mrs. Knight said "Well, of course it would Honey. Unfortunately, it might not happen. You have Epilepsy now. You want less trips, but you might not have less trips. With this helmet though, hopefully there will be less trips, better yet, none."

"Yeah, that'd be nice, but like you said, I have this now. They'll be less trips when I get this helmet, sure. I'll still have to come here, though, which stinks."

"I know Sweetie, I know it stinks, but we'll get through this." She kissed Kendall's head.

Two days later, Kendall was home safe and sound…for now. He was exhausted, so he was headed to his room when James stopped him. "Kendall."

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Check out my smile now." Once again, James smiled his new award winning smile.

Kendall was annoyed by now. "James..." He put his hands on his head and then down. "…Will you please stop it? We all know you have a pretty smile again, but I'm tired and don't wanna deal with you now. Go play with Logan and Carlos."

"Alright." He walked off.

"Thank you." Kendall went in, collapsed on his bed, and sighed. He lied on his bed for five minutes, trying to fall asleep, but had no luck. His mom came and brought his laundry in.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Honey. Are you feeling better?"

"Well, I can't sleep, so I'm gonna go meet up with Jo at the pool."

"Ok, but Dr. Mitchell said that we'd be getting a call today to notify that your helmet's done and we can come get it. So, I'll come get you when I get the call, alright?"

Kendall nodded and headed out of the apartment and down to the pool area to meet Jo. "Hey Jo."

"Hey…" They kissed "…I'm sorry I left the hospital without telling you. You were peacefully sleeping, so I didn't. The producers of _New Town High_ needed me."

"That's OK. I completely understand and I'm happy for you." He hugged her.

"Let's lay on the chairs and just relax." said Jo.

"That sounds…" He was interrupted by his mom coming down and getting him.

"Kendall Honey, your helmet's gotta go get it."

"Ok mom, just a second."

Jo said happily "Your helmet's in? That's good news."

"Yeah, and we gotta go get it, so…" He kissed her before leaving for the hospital with his mom. "See you later." Jo waved to them and they were off for his helmet.

At the hospital, Kendall and his mom were sitting in the waiting area when Dr. Mitchell walked up. "Hey Mrs. Knight, Kendall. Look what I made…" He pulled a plastic, blue helmet from behind his back. "…Your helmet!"

"Look, Honey. Your helmet's made and it's blue. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it's great." he replied sarcastically.

"Well, let's see how it fits…" He put it on Kendall. "…Fits perfectly."

"I look and feel like an idiot!"

Dr. Mitchell said "Kendall, a lot of people with Epilepsy have to wear these. It's for your own good and protection, so stop complaining."

Kendall just sighed, defeated. "Well, at least it can't get any worse."


	7. Feeling Strange

**Feeling Strange**

_At the hospital, Kendall and his mom were sitting in the waiting area when Dr. Mitchell walked up. "Hey Mrs. Knight, Kendall. Look what I made…" He pulled the plastic, blue helmet from behind his back. "Your helmet!"_

"_Look, Honey. Your helmet's made and it's blue. Isn't that great?"_

"_Yeah, it's great." He replied sarcastically._

"_Well, let's see how it fits…" He put it on Kendall. "…Fits perfectly."_

"_I look and feel like an idiot!"_

_Dr. Mitchell said "Kendall, a lot of people with Epilepsy have to wear these. It's for your own good and protection, so stop complaining."_

_Kendall just sighed, defeated. "Well, at least it can't get any worse."_

Kendall and his mom were walking back to the apartment. "Mom, I don't wanna wear this. I look like a dork."

Mrs. Knight said to him sternly "You do not look like a dork and you ARE going to wear it. End of discussion." Kendall just sighed.

When they entered the apartment, the guys greeted Kendall and then James said something. "Dude, what are you wearing? You look like an idiot." Now, Kendall usually could take those kind of comments from his friends because they were also brothers and that's what brothers do, but with all that's been happening lately, he couldn't take them.

"I gotta go with James on this one…" agreed Carlos. "…You look stupid."

Logan didn't say anything or try to stop them because hopefully they'll realize what they're saying is hurting Kendall and he saw the tears in Kendall's eyes. He said "Guys, stop! You're hurting him!"

James asked "What'd we do? Kendall's the one with that…that thing on him. He looks ridiculous."

"Yes, but…"

Kendall said "Logan, don't. Guys…" James and Carlos stopped laughing long enough to listen. "…This is my new helmet for my Epilepsy."

They stopped laughing, looked at each other, and immediately felt guilty for saying those things. Carlos said "We're really sorry Dude."

James then said "We didn't know you were getting it today."

Kendall turned to Logan for help. "Sorry Buddy, I didn't know you were getting it today either. If I did, I would've told these two idiots to not pick on you."

Kendall composed himself from crying and wiped his tears. "That's alright. Now, if you guys need me, I'll be in my room."

Kendall left for his room and when the door was shut, Mrs. Knight said "See what you guys did."

Logan said "I didn't do anything though. I tried to stop them."

"I know you tried to, and thank you. I was talking about James and Carlos…" She just gave them a glare. "…You do realize you just hurt him, don't you? He's upset enough, being the fact he has this. That was really uncalled for. I'm disappointed in you boys. Go and apologize to Kendall and get ready for bed; it's really late." Logan got up to go to his and Kendall's room. James and Carlos followed behind and entered his room to apologize to Kendall.

"Kendall?" asked James.

"Yes?" he asked, teary eyed.

James and Carlos sat on the end of his bed. He said "Kendall, we're really sorry we hurt you…."

Carlos then said "…Yeah, we really didn't mean it. We're sorry."

He wiped his tears and replied "That's OK. I know you didn't mean it and I forgive you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to the pool." Carlos and James made a path for Kendall and he went through and headed down to the pool.

Logan asked "See what you did guys? He's really hurt."

"But we apologized." said James.

"Well, sometimes that's just not enough." Logan ran after Kendall.

"What are we gonna do James…?" Carlos shook him. "…What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. Just stop shaking me." He obeyed.

At the pool, both Logan and Kendall were on their lounge chairs. "This is nice Logie. No James or Carlos. Just you and me. I've really been wanting to spend time with just you. We don't get to do that anymore."

"I know. Since you were diagnosed with Epilepsy, you've been kind of…"

"Moody?" asked Kendall.

"Yes." He chuckled. "You got that right." They both were laughing when Jo came up.

"Hey Kendall."

He did one last laugh and then stopped "Oh, hey Jo."

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Logan just said something that made us laugh."

"Oh. Hey, I see you got your helmet."

"Yes I did, and even though I don't like it, it'll get me less trips to the hospital. So, I'm grateful for it."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Do you wanna come up to the apartment and hang out?"

"I'd love to, but I can't. I have to do my show, but I'll try catching up with you later."

"OK." She gave him a goodbye kiss before leaving. "Well Logie, why don't we take a dip in the pool? It is really hot out today."

"Alright." They both got up and leaped into the pool.

James and Carlos were watching Logan and Kendall having fun from the window. Carlos asked "James, do you think Kendall's trying to avoid us?"

"No, Kendall will get over this soon enough."

"I don't know Dude. Logan said he was pretty hurt."

"What will Kendall get over?" Katie asked walking in.

James said "We kind of made fun of him."

"How?"

Carlos spoke this time. "We made fun of him in his helmet, telling him he looks stupid and like an idiot."

Katie replied "Why'd you have to do that? Kendall's been through so much lately. He's really vulnerable right now."

James said "We know that now. Please no more lectures. We got one from Mrs. Knight and Logan."

"I can't believe you two. I know you like messing with Kendall, but that was just mean." She then left.

Logan and Kendall came through the door, Kendall holding his helmet under his arm. James and Carlos turned around when they heard the door close. "James said "Hey guys, how was the pool?"

Logan replied "It was fun."

"What about you Kendall? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Carlos said "We're really sorry Kendall."

"That's alright. I still love you guys."

James replied "We love you too Kenny." They all joined together for a group hug.


	8. Hurt

**Hurt**

Since Kendall got his helmet, he's had to wear it everywhere: the park, the store, and even the pool. The good thing is that he doesn't have to wear it at night. He does if he decides to go out though. But one day, Kendall decided not to wear it. Bad idea!

Kendall woke up at nine in the morning and saw that Logan's bed was empty, so he decided to get up himself and went to the living room to greet his friends. When he went out, he was greeted by his friend Logan. "Hey Kendall."

"Hey Buddy."

James asked "What happened? You usually don't get up until noon on days off."

"We have the day off?"

James replied "Yes. Gustavo said when you are COMPLETELY better, to come. I said that you'll probably be better in one more week."

"Oh well. I just decided to see if anyone was up yet since Logan wasn't in bed." He looked around. "Hey, where's mom and Katie?"

Logan said "They went shopping."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh what?"

"When they both go shopping, it literally takes them all day."

"Maybe. Let's talk about what we're gonna to do today. Carlos suggested we go to the park."

Kendall agreed. "I agree with you, Carlitos. The park sounds great."

"Park it is then…" said Logan. "Well then, get some breakfast, get dressed and we'll go."

"OK." He poured himself some cereal and started eating.

"Slow down Kendall!"

"Sorry Logan, I'm excited! I haven't been to the park since I was in the hospital!"

"OK, understandable. Just eat slower."

Kendall said through a mouthful of _Chocolate Squares _"Alright." Logan shook his head. After a shower, Kendall went to his room to get ready. "OK, I've eaten, I'm showered, now to get dressed." He put on a white t-shirt, his baby blue sweatshirt, faded blue jeans, and his matching blue sneakers with white bottoms. He came out and the others were ready. "OK, I'm ready."

He started walking, but Logan stopped him. Logan grabbed his helmet off the table. "Uh, uh, uh, not so fast Kendall. Aren't you forgetting something?" He pulled it from behind his back. "Your helmet?"

"Aw, come on Logan, Dude! I don't wanna wear it!" he complained.

"I'm sorry Kendall, but when your mom's not here, I'm in charge. Now, put it on." He tried handing the helmet to Kendall, but he pushed it away. "Kendall, you gotta wear it for your own protection. Plus, we're probably gonna be running around, so you DEFINITELY need to wear it."

"No I don't because I'll be careful."

"Ok, if you promise me you'll be careful, I won't make you wear it, deal?"

"Deal." Logan set it back on the table.

James asked "Are we going or not?"

Logan held up his hands. "Alright, we're going, we're going." They all headed off to the park.

They were sitting in the park when Carlos asked "Do you guys wanna have a race?"

"Yeah!" They high-fived.

Logan asked "Where to?"

Carlos thought for a second before saying "OK from this bench, to the tree on the other side, around it, then back to here."

James replied "Sounds good to me."

"Ok…" started Carlos. They got into their starting positions. "On your mark…Get Set…Go!" They were off.

"You're going down James!"

"In your dreams Logan!"

They were shocked when Kendall passed them. He's usually the slowest. "Hey guys."

"You're going down, Buddy!" said James.

"You gotta catch me first!"

Logan noticed something. "Kendall, watch out for that tree!"

"What?" He didn't even look before it was too late. His head collided with the tree hard and knocked him out.

"Kendall!" They ran to him.

Logan asked "Are you alright Buddy?" No response. "Can you hear us?" Still no response. "Guys he's not responding! James, call an ambulance and then call Mrs. Knight and tell her to meet us at the hospital!" James whipped out his phone and dialed the three digit number.

Carlos whimpered. "Logie, I'm scared."

"I know you are. I am too, but all we can do for Kendall now is get him to the hospital."

"Right." James looked over his shoulder while the lady talking to him said they'd send an ambulance right away.

Logan said "Everything's gonna be alright Kendall. It'll be alright." He gulped.


	9. Hurt Part 2

**Hurt Part 2**

"_What?" He didn't even look before it was too late. His head collided with the tree hard and knocked him out._

"_Kendall!" They ran to him._

_Logan asked "Are you alright Buddy?" No response. "Can you hear us?" Still no response. "Guys he's not responding! James, call an ambulance and then call Mrs. Knight and tell her to meet us at the hospital!" James whipped out his phone and dialed the three digit number._

_Carlos whimpered. "Logie, I'm scared."_

"_I know you are. I am too, but all we can do for Kendall now is get him to the hospital."_

"_Right." James looked over his shoulder while the lady talking to him said they'd send an ambulance right away._

_Logan said "Everything's gonna be alright Kendall. It'll be alright." He gulped._

"An ambulance is on the way."

Logan said "Thanks James."

James then called Mrs. Knight's cell phone since he figured her and Katie were still shopping. Mrs. Knight's phone rang and she saw James on the caller ID. "Hi James."

"Hey Mrs. Knight. We're in the park waiting for an ambulance."

"Oh my god! What did you do?"

"Nothing, but…" He looked over at Kendall and Logan was knelt by him. "…Kendall hit his head on a tree and knocked himself out."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah…so can you meet us at the hospital?"

"Katie and I are on our way!"

"Thanks." He hung up.

Katie was looking at a blue sparkly top when Mrs. Knight said "Katie, you're gonna have to look at that top next time, Honey."

"Why not now?"

"We gotta go. Kendall's in the hospital."

"What'd he do this time?"

"Hit his head on a tree."

"Ohh…that's NOT good."

"I know, let's go."

At the hospital, Kendall was in a bed in the Emergency Room and still unconscious. Dr. Mitchell opened Kendall's eye, shined a light in there, and when his pupil dialed, closed it. Kendall began to wake up slowly. When he did, he groaned. "Hi Kendall."

"Hey." He obviously was in pain from his head.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"I…was…racing with the guys…and I guess…I hit my head. I must've hit it pretty hard because it really hurts."

"It also knocked you out I heard."

"It did?"

"Yeah. That's why we're checking you to make sure there's no damage. James said he called your mom and said she'll be here soon…"

She and Katie came through the doors and up to them. "We're here!"

"Or now."

"Hey Honey."

"Hey mom." he replied weakly.

"How is he Lucas?"

"He seems fine, but I'm ordering a cat scan just to make sure. According to Kendall's friends, he hit his head hard and knocked himself out."

"Well, he was wearing his helmet, wasn't he…?" Dr. Mitchell shrugged his shoulders and she turned towards her son. "You WERE wearing it. Right? WEREN'T you?"

Kendall felt guilty when he said the next thing. "No…I wasn't."

"Kendall!"

"What? I'm sorry, I just…didn't want it on."

"That's NO excuse, Mister."

"Your Mom's right Kendall. You just cost yourself another stay in here. I made that helmet for your OWN protection. So we ALL expect you to WEAR it."

"OK, OK, I'll wear it, even if I don't want to."

"Good boy. Now, let's check your vitals." Dr. Mitchell put the stethoscope he had on in his ears and placed the other end on Kendall's chest to listen to his heart.

"Lucas, I am so sorry."

He pulled it from his ears. "That's quite alright. As long as Kendall promises to wear his helmet from now on, he should be good." He then put a cuff on Kendall's upper arm, took his blood pressure, and then took it off. "Blood pressure looks good: 118 over 99."

Mrs. Knight said "That's good. I thought it would be higher, considering all the stress and stuff he went through lately."

"Well…" He put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "…This kid's amazing."

"He is. He's a strong one."

"That's good to hear."

They walked away so Kendall couldn't hear. "I'm just really worried about him Lucas. What if this hit to the head causes another seizure? I just know it will."

"We won't know that until the scan."

"I know, but…"

They were interrupted by Kendall screaming and his machines beeping like crazy. "AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!" He was thrashing around the bed, holding his head in pain.


	10. More Surgery and Preparation

**More Surgery and Preparation**

_They walked away so Kendall couldn't hear. "I'm just really worried about him Lucas. What if this hit to the head causes another seizure? I just know it will."_

"_We won't know that until the scan."_

"_I know, but…"_

_They were interrupted by Kendall screaming and his machines beeping like crazy. "AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!" He was thrashing around the bed, holding his head in pain._

Kendall was holding his head in pain. "AHHH! AHHH!"

Dr. Mitchell quickly ran over to him, followed by Mrs. Knight and Katie. "Kendall! What's wrong Baby?! Tell me!" Kendall couldn't speak. It was just too much pain. He couldn't take it.

Katie hugged her mom and hung onto her. "Mom, I'm scared."

"I know, Honey, I know."

"I'm sorry, but until I get him to calm down, you'll have to go wait with the others."

"OK, come on Katie." She felt bad for Kendall. She didn't want to leave him, but she didn't want him to suffer either, and she had no choice, so she followed her mom.

He checked Kendall's vitals again. "Kendall, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"My head really hurts badly now!"

"Don't worry, we're gonna get a cat scan right now…" Another doctor was passing by. "…Dr. Carter!"

"Yes Dr. Mitchell?"

"Can you help run a cat scan on Kendall Knight?"

"Sure can."

"Thanks." He went back over to Kendall. "Kendall, we're gonna do a cat scan and look inside your head to see what's wrong, OK?" Kendall just nodded. Dr. Mitchell pulled the handles up on the bed and Dr. Carter helped wheel him to the cat scan room. When in there, Kendall was placed on another bed, where his head was put inside a cylinder tube and they began the scan. Kendall was nervous because he NEVER had a cat scan before and this was his first one. Dr. Mitchell and Dr. Carter were in the booth, looking at the special computers that show scans of a person's brain.

Dr. Mitchell said "I don't see anything…"

"Wait…" started Dr. Carter "…What's that?"

He took a closer look, and what he saw horrified him. "It looks like…bleeding." Dr. Mitchell replied.

"But how?"

"Well, Kendall did HIT his head HARD, but that shouldn't cause bleeding in the brain too, can it?"

"It shouldn't. Why is he bleeding in the brain?"

"I…don't…know. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"He has a condition called Tirexia, as well as Epilepsy."

"Yeah, I know. Why?"

"Well, I gave him the medicine, Axeine, to help with his Tirexia, and Neurontin, to help keep his seizures under control…"

Dr. Carter put her arms straight down to her sides and lifted her head up to look at him.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right Lucas. You DO NOT let him MIX those medications. It can cause bleeding in the brain. He probably did, and now he's in DANGER."

Dr. Mitchell rubbed his head stressfully and mumbled "God, I didn't even think of that…!" He got louder. "…I didn't think of that!"

"What're we gonna do now, Lucas?"

"Well, there's only one thing we can do…operate."

"That's such a big risk though."

"I know, I know it's risky, but if we don't, Kendall could die. I caused him the damage, the least I can do is help him. I'll go tell his family. Can you get Kendall?" Dr. Carter nodded and Dr. Mitchell went to break the news to them.

In the waiting room, Logan, Katie, and Mrs. Knight were in the chairs while James and Carlos were playing with the toys like they always do. They might be grown boys, but they still were little kids, and they act like it too.

Logan said "Guys, will you stop playing? We're waiting to see if Kendall's alright."

James said "We can't help it. We love playing with toys…!"

Carlos continued "Do you wanna play too, Logie?"

"No, I just wanna know if Kendall's alright."

James held up a toy boat. "Come on. You know you wanna play too."

"Yeah, you're right…" He got down on the floor with them. "…I do."

He started playing with them. Katie asked her mom "Are we the only mature ones here?"

Mrs. Knight just nodded. "I think we are."

Dr. Mitchell came in and Mrs. Knight was the first one to stand up and say "How is he?"

"Well, I have some bad news…" They all waited to hear what's happening with Kendall. "…He has some bleeding in his brain…"

Everyone gasped and Mrs. Knight asked "How?"

"Apparently I made a mistake with the medicines I gave you."

James asked "Meaning?"

"Meaning that they're NOT MEAN'T TO BE MIXED. Did they get mixed together?"

She replied "I don't know…maybe they did. Maybe he mixed them. Again, I don't know."

"Well, if he did, he shouldn't have because he put his own life at risk."

Katie then asked "How come?"

"Because if they get mixed together, the implements in them get into your brain and creates bleeding. They're basically toxins to your brain."

"How does it get fixed?" asked Carlos.

"We'll have to do surgery to repair the damage."

"Is he gonna be alright, dad?"

"I don't know. We'll have to see. Kendall should be back in the E.R. You can see him for a minute and then we're taking him down. Come with me." Everyone followed Dr. Mitchell to where Kendall was, and sure enough, he was back, laying there, dazed and confused.

Kendall turned his head from left to right to be greeted by his mom, Katie, and three friends. Mrs. Knight asked while caressing his cheek "How you holding up Sweetie?"

"Mommy, my head hurts!"

"I know, but Logan's dad is going to fix that."

Mrs. Knight went to talk to Dr. Mitchell. "Jennifer, I know what you're going to ask me. Did I give Kendall something beforehand? The answer is, yes I did. We're gonna start the surgery in a few minutes, so…"

"I know, we'll go and wait. Come on kids…" She placed a kiss on Kendall's head. "See you later Baby."

"OK…" He yawned. "…So sleepy." They left and he was completely asleep. Dr. Mitchell and Dr. Carter unlocked the breaks from the bed and wheeled Kendall to the Operating Room. He had his right arm straight down and his left on his chest.

In the waiting area, everyone was silent until Mrs. Knight spoke "I can't believe this is his third surgery. I mean, first his tonsils, then his appendix, and now his brain. Hopefully this is it. I don't know how much more Kendall can take. I know he's strong, but he can only take so much."

Logan said to her "I'm sure he'll be fine. Like you said, he's strong. He'll pull through."

"You're right. We just gotta think positive."


	11. Recovery and Sick Logan

**Recovery and Sick Logan**

"_OK…" He yawned. "…So sleepy" They left and he was completely asleep. Dr. Mitchell and Dr. Carter unlocked the breaks from the bed and wheeled Kendall to the Operating Room. He had his right arm straight down and his left on his chest._

_In the waiting area, everyone was silent until Mrs. Knight spoke "I can't believe this is his third surgery. I mean, first his tonsils, then his appendix, and now his brain. Hopefully this is it. I don't know how much more Kendall can take. I know he's strong, but he can only take so much."_

_Logan said to her "I'm sure he'll be fine. Like you said, he's strong. He'll pull through."_

"_You're right. We just gotta think positive."_

It was nine at night and everyone was still in the waiting area. Logan was asleep with his head leaned against Mrs. Knight's shoulder. Carlos and James were on the floor. James yawned and then asked "How long has it been since they took him in?"

Carlos stretched his arms behind his head and looked at his watch. "Two hours."

"Well, when is he supposed to come out?"

"I don't know, James. I'm guessing brain surgery takes a while. I would ask Logan, but he's asleep."

As if on cue, he woke up, took his head off Mrs. Knight's shoulder, sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "What're you asking me?"

"When is Kendall coming out of surgery?"

"Well, when did they take him in?"

"7:00." James replied.

"What time is it?"

"9:00." Carlos said this time.

"He should be out any minute now. That kind of surgery takes longer than others, though."

James nodded his head. "Dude, you sound funny."

"What do you mean?"

"You sound stuffy…and you're shivering."

"That's because I'm cold. They must have the air on. The reason I'm stuffy is because I didn't take my nose spray or allergy pills." Logan didn't like the fact that he had to take nose spray, but he has to because he's got allergies. "Is anyone else hungry? I am."

"Let's go somewhere to eat." Mrs. Knight suggested.

"What about Kendall?"

"Katie, Honey, we're coming back. We'll bring Kendall back something, come on." She followed her mom and they all exited the hospital, heading to _Fun Burger _to eat.

Dr. Mitchell promised Mrs. Knight he would call her when Kendall got out of surgery. So, a half an hour into eating, Mrs. Knight got a call. She saw it was him on the caller ID.

"Hello Mrs. Knight."

"Hi Lucas. Is Kendall alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He's out of surgery and recovering now. We brought him to his room. If you would come down, he'd appreciate it."

"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes." She hung up.

Carlos asked through a mouthful of fries "Was that Dr. Mitchell?"

"Yes..." She put her phone in her purse. "...Kendall's out of surgery now and is recovering. He said he's doing well. Let's go. We'll get Kendall's food and then we'll go."

Back at the hospital, Dr. Mitchell was writing some stuff down on his clipboard when Kendall decided to slowly open his eyes, signaling that he was waking up. When he opened his eyes, his vision was hazy at first. "Kendall, Kendall, can you hear me?" When his vision became clearer, Dr. Mitchell asked "How do you feel?"

His forehead was wrapped in bandages. "OK I guess, but my head hurts."

"That'll go away in a couple days." Kendall nodded.

Mrs. Knight, Katie, James, Carlos, and Logan entered the hospital and went up to the receptionist behind the desk. "Kendall Knight?" Logan asked.

The receptionist replied "Second floor, Room 221."

"Thanks!"

When they got there, James, Carlos, and Logan looked through the window on the door and saw that Kendall was awake, so they burst in. "Kendall!" they all yelled excitedly for seeing their friend.

He winced when they yelled. Dr. Mitchell noticed and said "Boys, Kendall's more sensitive to sounds now. Remember?"

"My dad's right…" Logan put his hands down to his sides. "…We have to be quiet. He just had surgery and won't appreciate any yelling or anything."

"I can be quiet. I don't know about James though."

"I can too be quiet!"

"Cannot!"

"Can!"

"Can't"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

Kendall started wincing again and crying. Logan noticed this time. "Guys! Stop!" James and Carlos wouldn't stop though.

"Mommy! Make them stop! They're hurting my head!"

She caressed his hair and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll try Baby. BOYS!"

James and Carlos stopped to listen. "Can you stop and be a little quieter? You're hurting Kendall."

James and Carlos said together "Sorry Kendall."

"It's…" He took his hands off his head. "…It's OK. Just…please be quieter next time."

James and Carlos whispered "OK."

Mrs. Knight grabbed James' and Carlos' shoulders and spun them around. "Come on boys. Let's leave Kendall alone…" Logan was just standing there, spacing out. "…You too Logan, come on." No answer. "…Logan!"

He snapped out of it and turned around. "Huh, what? Oh, r-right. Let's go."

"Do you feel alright Sweetie?"

"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just…just tired."

"Let's go then."

"Guys, go ahead. I'll be there in a second." Mrs. Knight, James, Carlos, and Katie waited in the hallway. Logan went up to Kendall and placed a brotherly kiss on his head. "Love you Kendall. See you later."

Logan's dad noticed something and Logan was on his way out the door when his dad stopped him. "Wait…" He froze mid step. "…Come here Logan." He didn't want to, but he did anyway. He put a hand on Logan's forehead. "You feel really warm. Do you feel alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look it. Let me take your temperature." Dr. Mitchell took the thermometer out of his breast pocket and put it in Logan's ear. He took it out and read 101.3. "Sorry Logie. You're sick like I said."

"Can I stay the night then?" Whenever he was sick, Logan liked to stay with someone, especially by his dad.

"No you may not. You might get Kendall sick…again. When you guys get home, I want you to take some medicine and then go straight to bed."

"But dad…!"

"No buts, young man! Straight to bed after you get home and you take medicine!"

Logan sighed. "Fine!"

Kendall chuckled and Logan eyed him. "What's so funny Kendall?"

"Nothing Dude. It's just that…you sound like a conversation I'd have between my mom and I. You don't like to admit when you're sick, just like me."

"Kendall, you admitted when you were sick…" He mumbled the next thing under his breath. "…This time."

"I only admit it when I REALLY don't feel good." Logan made a face at him.

Mrs. Knight walked back in. "Logan, Honey, let's go. James and Carlos are…getting antsy."

"Mrs. Knight, when you take the guys home tonight, give Logan some medicine. He doesn't feel good got has a fever."

"I feel fine."

"Not according to my thermometer."

Mrs. Knight took a closer look when Dr. Mitchell held it up. "101.3. Logan. When we get home, its medicine and then straight to bed. Come on."

Logan's Dad placed a kissed on his forehead. "Bye Logie. Feel better."


	12. Returning

**Returning**

"_Mrs. Knight, when you take the guys home tonight, give Logan some medicine. He doesn't feel good and has a fever."_

"_I feel fine."_

"_Not according to my thermometer."_

_Mrs. Knight took a closer look when Dr. Mitchell held it up. "101.3. Logan. When we get home, its medicine and then straight to bed. Come on." _

_Logan's Dad placed a kiss on his forehead. "Bye Logie. Feel better." _

"Logan!" Who would be yelling his name at 8AM? "Logan!" No response. "Logan!" Still no response. "LOGAN!" He was startled awake. "What? What…?" He rolled off the couch, groaned, and got up. "WHAT?"

"How're you feeling?"

"Horrible, I didn't get much sleep. I've been up all night coughing and sneezing."

"You do sound HORRIBLE."

"Well, thank you for agreeing with me, Carlos." he replied playfully. "Anyway, what did you want?"

"Oh, Kendall's coming home today. So take a shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast."

"Kendall's coming home? Finally something good came out of this cold!"

"Yeah…right."

Logan gathered up his pillow and blanket in his arms. "What time are we going to get him?"

"In 2 hours…" He looked at the digital alarm clock on the table on the coffee table. "…At 10. Better hurry or James will hog the bathroom…again."

"I'm going, I'm going." He headed for his room to put his stuff away and then for the bathroom. When he was going into the bathroom, James was coming out at the same time and he bumped in Logan, knocking him over. "Ow. James, please watch where you're going."

"Sorry Bro. Are you OK?" James helped him up.

"Yes…" He rubbed his head. "…Just…watch where you're going next time."

He just playfully punched Logan's arm. "Just get a shower and get dressed; it's almost 8:30. We have to go in an hour and a half." Logan just nodded his head back and forth and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After Logan got a shower and got dressed, everyone was eating breakfast and discussing how excited they were. Carlos was the first to speak. "I am so excited that Kendall is coming home! Who else is excited that Kendall is coming home?! I know I am!"

"Whoa! Calm down Carlos. We ALL are excited." said James.

"I can't wait until my Baby comes home. I bet he's really glad that he's finally getting out of the hospital. It sure has been one hectic year for us, and especially him."

"Well, the good news is…that it can't get worse."

"Carlos, Dude! Never say that…and why would you even say that? Kendall's coming home today!" Logan said.

"Just trying to help."

"I know you are Logan. Go easy on him though, Sweetie."

"Sorry Mama Knight. I just…really feel awful. That aside, I wanna go with you guys though."

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yes…I'm sure." He sneezed and coughed repeatedly.

"Alright, I'll let you go. I'm taking your temperature before we go though." Logan sighed in defeat.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Dr. Mitchell entered Kendall's room and Kendall was still in bed. "Hi Kendall."

"Hi Dr. Mitchell."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel a whole lot better. I've been in the hospital so much, it felt like that…this was my home for the past year."

"Well, that's good to hear..." Dr. Mitchell gripped Kendall's wrist so that he could feel his pulse. "…Your pulse is good. Now I'm just gonna check your blood pressure." Since the IV was out of his arm and the machines were turned off because Dr. Mitchell told him he was going home today, he took Kendall's blood pressure with the cuff. He put the blood pressure cuff around Kendall's arm, put the stethoscope in his ears and squeezed the pump until he read Kendall's pressure on the meter. "119 over 70. That's a good pressure, Kendall. You are recovering smoothly. Now…you can get dressed because you're going home in a half hour."

"Yes!" He just chuckled at Kendall.

Mrs. Knight was taking Logan's temperature when Katie said "Come on mom. We gotta go; its 9:30."

"Be right there. I'm taking Logan's temperature and giving him medicine…" When the thermometer beeped, she read it. "…100.0. It went down and is better, but you're still getting medicine, Mister."

Logan sighed in defeat again. "Fine, alright." Mrs. Knight just rolled her eyes at him, opened the medicine cabinet, and took the Nyquip out.

Logan rolled his eyes when she said "This has real artificial cherry flavor." She poured some onto a spoon and fed it to him. Logan flinched when he took it because he doesn't like cherries or cherry flavored stuff. "All set Sweetie. Now, let's go." She put the medicine away and they both came out. "James, can you grab Kendall's wheelchair?"

"Sure can." He grabbed Kendall's chair and they all left the apartment. When they got to the parking lot, James folded up Kendall's chair so it could fit in the back of the van. Everyone piled into Mrs. Knight's van: her in the driver's side, Katie next to her in the passenger's side, and the guys in the middle seat. James on the right, Carlos on the left, and Logan in the middle of them. He was resting his head on James' shoulder. James' said sarcastically "I hope you're comfy Dude."

Logan shrugged him off. Mrs. Knight looked in the mirror that shows people in the back seat. "Logan, when we go home, do you want the whole middle seat to lay down?"

He didn't wanna be a burden, but as a future doctor, he knew that it was the best thing for him. He groaned. "Y-yes."

"Ok. Boys, when we get Kendall and go back, you've gotta move to the back seat. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure." said James.

"No problem Mrs. Knight." said Carlos.

"I can't wait to finally see my Big Brother! It felt like…forever."

"I know what you mean Sweetie. For the past year, it's been nothing but trips to the hospital. When he gets home, I'm sure all he'll wanna do is sleep."

Logan said weakly "Are you kidding me? Kendall is one of the most energetic kids I know."

"Ehem!" interrupted Carlos.

Logan picked his head up a bit. "I said ONE of the most energetic."

"I feel better now." Logan just nodded back and forth.

When they pulled into the hospital parking lot, everyone got out and James got Kendall's chair out and unfolded it. When they entered the hospital, James said to Logan "Dude, you're staggering when you walk. Carlos, take the chair…" He handed the wheelchair over to Carlos who was now gonna push it. "…I'll take Logan." He tried picking him up, but

Logan stopped him. "Dude, I can walk myself."

"OK, whatever."

Mrs. Knight went up to the receptionist. "Hi, we're looking for Kendall Knight."

"Room 221, second floor."

"Thank you. Come on." Everyone followed behind her through the hallway.

When they got to Kendall's room, Kendall saw them through the window and waved while showing a great big smile too. They entered and he said "Hey guys! So glad to see you."

"Hi Sweetheart. How are you doing? Are you happy that you're coming home?"

Dr. Mitchell answered this time. "Oh, he is ecstatic to get out of here. His vitals are good too. All you have to do is sign when he was checked out and you can go." Since Kendall was already dressed before they came, James helped him into his chair and they all left the room that day once and for all.

When everyone got home and up to 2J, Logan went straight for his room to sleep for a bit. Mrs. Knight asked "Sweetheart, I bet you wanna sleep after all that time you spent in the hospital."

Kendall thought for a second about this. "Nope. I just wanna go to the park and hang out with my friends." She thought about this carefully because last time he was at the park, he got really hurt. "Don't worry mom. I'll bring my helmet this time."

She sighed with relief. "Phew, good. Then you may go…." He was handed his blue helmet and he strapped it on.

"Bye mom." They then headed to the park. Logan later joined them because he felt a lot better.

Everything was getting back to normal and the best thing is…Kendall's finally better!


End file.
